Eons of time
by EonVictoria
Summary: As Eon Victoria crash lands in Equestria, Will she be able to adapt to her current situation or will she fall apart(Romance si-fi adventure custom Oc/ characters Furry/anthro(first story be gentle)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Administration. Date: March 8th 3056: Exam for prisoner 10335. Rehab Scientist Kelly:,"It seems the prisoner has taken well to the reformation drugs, She may be ready to leave within the month, It will be a shame to see her go." Researcher Scott: "I agree she's done so well, Who knows maybe she will have a break down and return to us." They turned towards the large glass mirror looking down on the gym ground where the Prisoner was. *a group of scientists and two marines holding Pulse rifles walked to meet the Prisoner* Prisoner 10335: "Great another check up, What chemical cocktails going in today Doc?" Doctor Ryan Colby: "Toxicity seven, It will be administered through the neck vein today, After that you can go back to whatever it is you were doing." Prisoner 10335: "Alright then." She replied with a sigh as Doctor Colby removed the cap from a short thin needle a blue fluid inside, Craning her neck the needle was quickly slid in injecting the fluid inside before being removed and placed back in a tray with its cap on, The group quickly turned around and walked off in the other direction, The prisoner however walked back towards her cell.* *Back in the Cell* Data log entry two-hundred-fourty-seven. "I am Eon Victoria, Prisoner ID number 10335, Today I was administered Toxicity seven, I assume it's some sort of nutrition shot as anything in the toxicity line is a supplement. Which one however is unknown to me, but I suppose it does not matter. Often enough the gaps in security are large and If I play my cards right I'll be able to get my things and get out before they know what happened, I just hope I can time it right...Conclude log two-hundred-fourty-seven." Computer AI: Log concluded, Would you like to do anything else?" It chined. I looked at it thinking before nodding "Play Legends of Zelda, Song of Storms. Repeat." I replied as I grabbed a set of weights and began to lift.* *Back in the Lab* Doctor Colby: "It seems she's entirely docile, But it's odd for one of her species.." He spoke with a questioning voice. Researcher Scott: "I agree it's not often..In fact it's rare that one of the Fellians." Rehab Scientist Kelly: "Let's keep a close eye on her for now.." She added as she looked towards the monitor next to her and keyed in the camera view. *Back in the cell* "So if I'm going to escape this place then I need to find some way of getting the cameras off..." I said as I looked toward the camera in the hallway, the small lens zooming in and back out as it looked at my cell. *But that's when it hit me, I walked over to my bunk and looked at the extra bars that held up the wall side, I had often enough used it was a pull up bar and the constant use had made them loose, sliding into the side of my bed that was blocking the Cameras view I began to work at pulling the bar loose, I started by twisting it at one end the thin tips slowly starting to bend, I knew if I twisted it enough it would break,I continued to twist away the bar groaning in protest before snapping and showering me in a light powdering of concrete dust, Brushing myself off I began to work at the side attached to my bed, using my weight to bend the bars end downward quickly snapping it off, Now I had a weapon, And I need only wait for the perfect opportunity.* *sliding the bar into a gap between the wall and my bed I slid into my bunk raising my arms and resting my head on them before closing my eyes and slowly falling asleep* _ March 9th 3056: time : 5:03 AM *The next morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm, Today was the day, Fifteen years of training, collecting Data, all to escape this horrible place, All I need to do is break out of this cell, make it to the lockers and get to the Escape pods, After that it's smooth sailing away from this wretched place.* "Today's the day.." I said to myself as a pair of guards knocked on my door, a scientist with them ready to administer my supplement, "Coming!" I called out as I grabbed the jagged metal rod and moved toward the door, slipping it into my shirt sleeve I opened the door letting the scientist and one of the guards through, Counting down till attack. "three...two...One!" I said letting the metal rod slide out of my sleeve, Swinging it across the jagged end slicing through the scientists throat like a hot knife through butter, blood instantly begging to drain out, cocking back my arm I launched the rod into the first guard, The solid sharpened object slamming into his chest letting out a plume of blood as it pierced his heart, All the commotion had alerted the second guard who rushed in the door frame pistol drawn, Grabbing the needle and throwing it, the six inch blade embedding itself in his forehead, he staggered backward before falling to the ground dead.* "Hmph too easy." I said grabbing his pistol and firing at the camera the bullet piercing through its fragile form causing it to shatter .* *throwing the pistol to the side I rushed out my door heading toward the aft hangar bay, that's where they keep all the Prisoners gear, I rushed past corridor after corridor as the door in front of me suddenly sealed a hiss of steam spewing out as it closed, From behind me two guards walked up night sticks in hand, I turned to face them ready to fight* "Show me what you've got!" I yelled crouching down instinctively, The first one was brash, Young and arrogant he rushed forward stick out, sliding forward I took his legs out from under him, he fell with a distinctive 'oof' as I quickly delivered a fist to his neck causing him to spasm before losing consciousness, Next I grabbed his night stick and stood up sizing up the next guard.* "Mighty fine skills you have there, Let's see if they can save you!" He yelled jumping forward and swinging down over head, I slid to the left back handing him as he came down, He flew right as I Grabbed the crook of his shirt pulled him forward and slammed his buddies nightstick right into his groin, He let out a squeaky voiced scream as he fell to the floor unconscious.* *I quickly grabbed his key guard and slipped it into the access panel, typing the code and releasing the sealed door, picking the night stick again I quickly moved through the hallway , around the corner a small flight of stairs is what keeps me and the Lockers from each other, and blocking me was two idiots lifting a large heavy crate, so...Reaching back my hand I ran up behind the one at the top of the stairs took my night stick and rammed it forward as hard as I could straight into the mans groin, he let out a high pitched girly scream before dropping into the crate in front of him, the extra weight and loss of support causing it to fall back landing on top of the other man, crushing him into the concrete below, taking this opportunity I leapt over the box and continued on my way to the lockers* *Upon reaching the lockers I was surprised to see only one person guarding them, reaching my arm back I threw the night stick hitting the man square across the nose, the crunch of it breaking was followed by his unconscious body on the floor, I walked over and grabbed his keys quickly rushing down the long corridor searching for my locker* *As I rushed down the corridor I was met with a hard object to the stomach, I slid over it as it knocked the wind out of me and skidded across the ground slowing to a stop as I let out a moan trying to regain my breath, Slowly the figure of a guard filled my image, his fade in a crooked grin as he held his night stick next to his legs, I stared at him as I quickly regained my breath before bringing up my hand releasing my razor sharp nails and digging them into his face continuing the motion by dragging them across cutting his face apart, he let out a scream as he rolled over dropping his night stick and grabbing his face dark red blood pouring from his wound, I quickly stood up grabbing his night stick and slamming it into his gut, he let out a loud groan before crumpling into the fetal position, satisfied I continued on my way down the corridor slower this time.* "It's got to be around her some where." I said to myself as I spotted a Snow White cloth lightly puffing out of a locker, hopeful I rushed over to it, It was my locker, I finally could get my stuff, taking two of my nails I began to work at the lock, hearing a click as the lock released it's grip and fell to the floor with a clang, Opening the door I quickly removed my things, stripping down to my undershirt and panties I changed clothes slipping into my old uniform, closing the collar and slipping on the bracer, I grabbed my Enjoni blade, activating it I was satisfied as a long metal blade ejected from the hilt, a guard forming around the base of the blade, I looked at it briefly before retracting the blade and guard before clipping it to my belt, I then rushed down the corridor as I reached the end I stopped and pushed open the door, inside was several pods ready to be launched, climbing inside the nearest one I began the launch sequence, buckling into the cockpit seat I rotated the pod to face the exit, Below I saw stars and several planets in the distance, I could see on the galaxy map the one most suitable to sustain life, keying in the planets info panel I skimmed through the data.* "Earth huh?...Looks like it will have to do." I said to myself as I heard a loud bang, looking out the side window I saw at least a dozen guards rush in each carrying a weapon of varying degrees, with no time to loose I slammed my hand into the launch button and my pod was quickly released, sending me sky rocketing toward the planet, I increased speed to full and the planet slowly began to come into view, it's massive blue oceans and it's dark green land looked like a wonderful place. however, paying attention to the planet may not have been my best idea, as I began to reach the planet I collided with a passing meteorite, it set my pod into a spin, I quickly began to become dizzy the constant motion causing me to be lightheaded, before long I lost consciousness and was hurtling toward the planet* _ Equestria: Ponyville: Sweet Apple Acres: 4:09 PM. Sky guard Gjonfs:"This is Gjonfs calling in from the acres, I'm seeing nothing but clear skies from here, How about you Jason?" Sky guard Jason:" Same here Gjonfs...Wait a second, Gjonfs you seeing this?" Sky guard Gjonfs:"Dear god...What is that!?" Sky guard Jason:" looks like some sort of pod..Call command tell them to see reinforc-... Sky guard Gjonfs:" Jason!?...Jason!?..Jason come in!, I repeat Jason are you there?...Command this is sky guard Gjonfs calling in from Ponyville , Send reinforcements, Jason's comms not responding, Strange pod came in from the sky, Landed just outside the apple tree acres, going to check it out, I'll leave markers. Gjonfs out!" *Ponyvilles peaceful afternoon day was interrupted by a bright flash as the unknown pod crashed outside the apple Acres, Find out what happens next time in "Eon's in time!" (See what I did there?) (First chapter of my first story I kinda crammed what ideas I could and liked into it, I hope you all liked it and if you want to leave a review I'll accept them, Be gentle though :3) 


	2. Clarifications

Clarifications: Enjoni: Long katana like blade that retracts into the hilt. Fellians: Human like species owning cat like characteristics such as cat ears and tail, Closest example Neko (Will add to list as story progresses 


End file.
